ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironrath
'''Ironrath '''is a location featured in Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It is the seat of House Forrester and is located in the Wolfswood to the North of Westeros. Playable Characters * Gared Tuttle * Ethan Forrester * Rodrik Forrester * Asher Forrester * Mira Forrester History Built over fifteen hundred years ago by Cedric Forrester and his triplet sons, Ironrath is a testament to the strength and endurance of Ironwood. Game Of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series Iron From Ice Gared arrives at Ironrath, and his wound is taken care of by the Maester. He puts maggots in his wound, letting them eat up the dead flesh. The Maester tells him to put some weight on his wound, by walking around. Gared will get the chance to look around House Forrester. After Gared talks to the Maester, his uncle, Duncan Tuttle is relief to see his nephew alive and hears what he did to the men who killed his father and his sister. Duncan says there is no choice but to send him to the wall. Royland Degore disapproves, but no matter what Gared is forced to go the wall. Before he leaves, he tells Duncan what Lord Forrester ordered him to tell him. Gared can ask what the North Grove is. Gared gets on his horse and gets ready to leave for the wall, before he does -- Talia runs and offers him a necklace. He smiles it and takes it, and leaves. The next playable character is revealed, Ethan Forrester. He is hiding from his sister Talia and his younger brother Ryon. He reveals himself (If Ethan remained silent, he is found by Talia); the three of them talk about how Ethan is now the new lord of the house. Soon after that, Royland comes out, saying that they need the lord's presence. Ethan will go to speak with Royland and Duncan Tuttle. Duncan informs of what Gared has done and warns him about Lord Ludd Whitehill. Lord Whitehill comes in, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester. He then tells him that he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm, or be a little defensive. Ludd Whitehill will complain about how there is no bread and salt being given to the guests. Ludd will get angry that he isn't getting any justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that he did it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which doesn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Ethan is next seen speaking with the Maester about being lord when Royland catches a thief trying to steal from House Forrester. The maester tells Ethan that his father, Gregor would cut off three fingers who stole. Ethan gets a choice to take off three of the thief's fingers, send him to the wall or show him mercy. Later on, the maester tells him that he needs to pick a Sentinel. Duncan and Royland are the two choices, you can ask the people around you of their opinions. Malcolm Branfield is one of them, he tells Ethan that Lady Elissa Forrester has asked him to go to Essos to bring back the second born Forrester son, Asher. Ethan is given the choice to pick who will be the Sentinel. If Ethan chooses Duncan, Royland will be upset and not show up when Ramsey shows up at House Forrester. If Ethan chooses Royland, Duncan will be upset and not show up when Ramsey shows up at House Forrester. Ethan is given the choice to meet Ramsey in the great hall, or make him wait by the gate. He is also given the choice to fight, give Ironwood or use diplomacy. The scene switches back to Ethan either meeting Ramsey in the Great Hall, or meeting him by the gate. Either way, they end up meeting in the Great Hall regardless, only Ludd Whitehill and Ramsey Snow. He orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsey says he doesn't care about his loyalty and says that he will be taking their ironwood. Ethan ends up proving a point and Ramsey settles for half of the Ironwood. He then tells Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa refuses and then Ramsey snaps his finger and pronounces it already done and the men come inside the great hall. Ramsey asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison. Ramsey looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who will be hiding behind his mother. Ethan can step forward ordering Ramsay to leave him be. He will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia. He grabs her and says that she's coming with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or just tell him to let her go once again. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps forward, taunting Ethan, and promptly thrusts a dagger into the lord's throat. As his family screams in terror. Ramsey says that a brave lord is far too much trouble. The men then leave and Lady Elissa holds her son for the last time. Ethan looks on as Ryon is taken away by the Whitehills. Ramsay says that if the Forresters give the Whitehills any trouble, they should kill Ryon. The Lost Lords House Forrester is in disarray. Their liege lord and his heir are dead, and Ironrath is occupied by Whitehill soldiers. The survival of the family depends upon those who are left. An unexpected source of hope returns to the Forresters, but Ironrath is no place for the weak. Trivia * The ironwood trees in the grove reach heights up to approximately 400 feet. Appearances Category:Locations